Inquiries
by LeoDiabla
Summary: Ray has some questions about Neela's 'man', and deep discussions ensue. Post 'Back in the World' ep.


_Title: Inquiries (1)_

_Author: Dylan _

_Rating: FRT Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'cause if I said I did, I'd be sued. But, y'all can't do anything in my DREAMS :evil cackling:  
_

_Spoilers: Mmm...Season 11, I guess. 'Back in the World' to be more specific.  
_

_Content Warning: Nothing for now. There could be a little...fantasizing taking place. :D

* * *

_

** Inquiries

* * *

**

Dr. Ray Barnett managed to catch a glimpse of a dark green uniform before the elevator doors slid open smoothly with a 'ding!' and he entered the steel box. Even though his mind was focused on the injured male on the bed, his thoughts honed in on how the mystery man had affected the doctor's in sight.

Carter and Pratt's faces' had lit up in familiarity and they'd responded to the man with kindness. Ray went through all the doctors he'd met but couldn't place a name to the face. He decided he'd ask Neela about the man, because he noticed that her dark eyes kept glancing back to him, her face an expression of sadness and regret.

* * *

Ray swirled his mixer stick around in his coffee cup, amused by how he'd manage to create a minature tornado in his hot beverage. It was late, around 12: 00 p.m, and he sat in his apartment, lounging on the couch and watching mindless commercials about 'how to get the best abs in just 60 seconds a day!', just waiting until his Indian roommate came home.

Ray let out an aggravated breath, and considered ringing up Neela on her cell. The strange man had nagged Ray's mind, and he knew there was no point of his getting some sleep if he didn't get answers.

"Please, God, if you get Neela to walk through that door, I promise I'll..." Ray racked his brain for something to offer, when he heard a key rattle in the doorknob. A 'click' signified the unlocking of the door and Neela walked in, her face tired and wary.

Throwing her keys and purse on the nearby counter, she spared Ray a glance, and interrupted him as he opened his mouth. "I'm exhausted, Ray. I'll talk to you in the morning, alright?"

She walked past him, and into her room without another word, leaving Ray in the dust, his mouth agape. Ray blinked, when was the last time a girl had walked away from him?

He shook his head and strode to her bedroom, knocked on the door and poked his head in, without waiting.

"Well, hello to you, too, Rasgotra."

Neela let out a surprised gasp at the intrustion and her hand sought for the nearest thing. She just finished unbuttoning her blouse and it was resting loosely on her shoulders, the sides opened flimsily.

The first thing she touched was her stuffed bear and she threw it at the uninvited visitor. "Ray!" The hard nose on the bear collided with Ray's cheekbone and Ray flinched.

"Get. OUT!"

Ray held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay..." He muttered as he retreated, "Someone needs to get laid."

The irony of the situation hit Neela and she bit her lip from saying something that Ray had no business in. "Can I ask you something, though?" She heard her roommate call through the shut door.

Neela sighed. There was quite a difference between Ray-the-Doctor, and Ray-the-Roomate. "What?"

"Who was that guy that came today?"

Neela froze, her blouse falling slowly to the floor. She swallowed, wondering why Ray's inquiry hit her so hard. It wasn't his fault, he was just curious.

_Curiosity killed that cat_, Neela's conscience taunted her, but she pushed it away and replied tersely, "Just a doctor. Why?"

She could actually hear the smirk in Ray's voice as he continued, "Must be some doctor. You could barely take your eyes off of him." Her mind perked up at the 'something else' in Ray's voice, but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"I..." Neela's voice faltered, and she felt speechless. What was Michael to her? Her co-worker, her friend, her...lover? For some unexplained reason, Neela felt uncomfortable telling Ray she'd been 'seeing' someone.

"Ohh..." Ray piped up, "I get it..." Neela pulled on a pair of drawstring pants and opened her door. Ray was leaning against the wall, his ankles crossed and arms folded across his midsection. A grin was tugging at his mouth, and he raised his eyebrows, "I take back what I said about gettin' laid, Neel."

Neela huffed, the playful banter reappearing between her and the rocker, despite how tired she was. "Ray, shut up." She made her way past him, and towards the fridge. She was met by a cold blast of air as she opened the small door, and Neela revelled in the chill.

Ray followed suit, resting his forearms on the top of the door. "_Touche_, Neela." She turned her head, and her brown eyes roamed over his face, his own green eyes capturing hers. Noticing his intense gaze, she felt her stomach flip. "So, come on...who was warming your bed last night?"

Neela looked horrifed, "Ray!" She knew Ray was crude, but...She tore her gaze away from his, unable to stand the twinkle in his eyes. "No one." She replied defiently, and her eyes grew wide when she saw what was held between his painted fingernails.

"Then who does this belong to?"

Clutched in Ray's fist, the remaining dark green material of a shirt Neela knew too well, dangled in front of her face. _Michael forgot his shirt_, Neela forced her 'poker' face on. "I don't know. Must be yours."

Ray shook his head, taking a step, pivoting around her, "Nope, dark green clashes with me." He stepped up behind Neela, his mouth near her ear. "Y'know what's interesting, though? The doctor you knew? He was wearing a uniform just like this colour..." Neela felt shivers run down her spine when Ray's warm breath tickled her ear.

She whirled around, her back against the refridgerator door, and her front to Ray. Neela's hand reached out to snatch the fabric but Ray jumped back, his eyes dancing with amusement. A whiff of spicy aftershave tickled Neela's senses, the familiar scent of her roommate, but she suddenly lost all will, and shut the door, making her way to the couch.

Ray watched keenly as Neela sat on the sofa, her shoulders slumped, and her aura depressed. _Aura_? Ray shook his head. Look at him...just a few weeks with a female roommate and he was turning into a girl.

A pang of guilt hit Ray and he joined her on the seat, cautiously. He really was just teasing her."Hey. Are you okay?" Neela's face was directed downwards, her fingers threaded through her short hair, and Ray could hear her tearful sniffling.

"I..." Neela began, her voice barely over a whisper, and Ray slid closer, in order to hear her. "His name was Dr. Gallant. Michael Gallant. He used to work in the ER but left to assist in Iraq. Before you came." She looked up at him, and something tugged...no, yanked at Ray's heartstrings. Her deep brown eyes were teary and it was all because of him.

"You guys were close?" Ray asked gently, unsure of how one should react to a crying female. He had no experience in crying girls. He was always gone before the girls had a chance to. He was rewarded with a wary smile, and Neela's shaky voice, "We...wrote each other letters. For quite a while."

Ray's stomach clenched in envy, but he curled an arm around Neela's waist, and tugged her towards him, in an attempt to comfort her. Neela didn't come unwillingly, and her bones felt like jelly from the hard-hit reality. Ray's scent enveloped her and her self-resolve hardened.

"So when he came yesterday, I..." Neela frowned, trying to find the rght words, "It was so surreal to see him, and I thought that if I didn't spend time with him now, he'd go back to Iraq and that would be the last time I'd see him." Her voice broke and she inhaled deeply.

Tucking her head under Ray's chin, she felt the oddly comforting stubble through her hair, and realized this was what she needed. "So, you really like him, huh? And him, you?" Ray questioned, his tone jealous of sorts.

Neela turned her head a fraction of an inch, so she was able to see Ray. A small smile played on her lips, "There's no need to play my 'overprotective brother', Ray." A crease appeared on Ray's forehead while he tried to figure out what she meant. Neela assisted him, "You sounded...skeptical."

"Yeah, well..." Ray squeezed her shoulders, the pads of his thumbs rubbing her neck. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, is all." He received a small giggle from the female in his arms, and she twisted around in his lap so she'd be in his sight. "This coming from the modern day Don Juan?"

Ray pushed down the purely masculine sensation he got when Neela had fidgeted between his legs, and poked her side mischievously. "Hey! I do care about what happens to my roommate, despite what people say." He leaned in, a paper-width away from Neela. "Just keep it on the d-l. I got a rep to protect, okay?" He winked at her and felt her shake with laughter.

Neela's fingers 'zipped' across her mouth, "Our secret." Ray's heart swelled with the idea of sharing 'something' with her, and despite how much he strongly disliked this Gallant character, he had made Neela happy.

Except when she was sad.

Neela turned back to her previous position, placing her hands on his thighs for leverage and Ray let out a strangled groan. She tilted her head back, "You alright, Ray?"

Ray let out an affirmative noise, that must've passed for a 'yes', because she relaxed, her body fitted between his legs, her back against his chest.

Ray looked over her shoulder and saw her playing with Gallant's shirt tenderly, holding it up for a remenicent sniff. His heart panged with jealousy, but he accepted the fact that Neela wasn't going to be his. He admitted it, albeit grudgingly.

Neela hummed softly, and dropped the shirt, grabbing Ray's left hand instead. The dark colour of her skin contrasted with the tanned shade of Ray's, and Neela rubbed the thick silver ring that Ray wore on his right thumb. She pulled it off, and weighed it in her palm. "This weighs a ton, Ray..."

Without waiting for an answer, she slid it onto her own thumb, and Ray felt a burst of protectiveness for the girl that he'd befriended. She threaded her fingers through his, and grasped them gently. "Thank you, Ray." She said quietly, her voice sincere and genuinely grateful.

"For what? Being an annoying roommate?" Ray chuckled, and planted a soft kiss to the crown of her head. "Well, for the only thing I do properly, you're welcome." Neela was lifted momentarily from Ray's inhale but she felt his arms wrap around her, and his fingers tapped a continuous rhythm on her wrist and she felt her heavy eyes shut.

Ray saw her eyelids flutter closed and surrended to sleep as well. As he drifted off, he saw splashes of colour in his eyelids, and through the different hues, saw a door.

Curiosity ate at him, until he reached out and grasped the doorknob.

_**TBC, anyone? Oh, do I feel cruel. ;)**_


End file.
